


Soft Headcanons

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: U write for Bleach?!?! It's been awhile. Can I get something soft for my husbands Renji or Ichigo?
Relationships: Abarai Renji/You, Kurosaki Ichigo/You
Kudos: 33





	Soft Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

## Renji

  * Back. Hugs. All the time. This man will sneak up on you from behind and give you a smothering. Especially enjoys this if there is a height difference where he can lift you up from the ground and cage you in. Sometimes he will add in a spin to it as well, I hope you don’t get dizzy fast. 
  * In the same line he enjoys giving kisses at the back of your neck or on top of your head. There is no escaping it once he has you caught. 
  * Despite wanting to be cool he is also a big kid. Sometimes the kisses at the back of your neck are raspberries. They are another way of him saying ‘I love you’. 
  * Definitely is action over words. He will walk at the street-side of the pavement, whether it is a rainy day or not, tilt the umbrella into your favour even if it means that he will get drenched. He would even throw himself in front of you if the dog next door comes running at you too excitedly (it was barking!). 
  * Is a big enthusiastic puppy himself, to be fair. Always excited to see you, hear you, or touch you. Always down for everything you propose, but please leave the dangerous parts to him because he is danger and danger can’t take him out. 
  * Sometimes he does run out of energy, however. Or his confidence takes a dive and he believes himself to be unworthy as he goes down a road of self-punishment. A good old hug from you will ground him. One where he can listen to your heartbeat. _Badump-badump-badump_. It will calm him down and bring him back into the present where there is you. 



## Ichigo

  * Similar to Renji he is also a more of an action over words type of guy. However where Renji is more physical and touchy Ichigo is more subtle. A bouquet because he felt that your place could use some livelihood, a small gift because it reminded him of you, go on. 
  * Definitely the type that gets more casual (more so even than he already is) the better he likes you. He never uses honorifics to begin with, but he will sling his arm around you more often, or if you shorter by a lot you will be used as a lean. Comments on how you are the perfect height for it will also come to pass. It is all in good fun, though.
  * If he is in a cuddly mood he will pull the “Oh, no, gravity is increasing on me!” as he slumps over you and then holds you hostage in an embrace. Different from Nani he will not fall on top of you and make sure nothing can hurt you. No, you will instead be stuck on top of him, which still doesn’t make escapes any easier. 
  * Makes it a point to always be the first to wish you a good morning or a good night. He wants to make sure that the first and last thing you think of is him, though he will never admit such out loud. Sometimes, after an already tough long night he just strolls around until you wake up for the heck of it and then casually come to greet you. Most often he keeps it to texts. 
  * Pays attention to what you like and will casually strike up a conversation about it. Will also be a lot more generous with his compliments than he is by default, which will be noticed by others and pointed out much to his own embarrassment. He just really wants to make you feel good about yourself and show you what you look like in his eyes. 
  * If there is a hollow in town, or any other danger that can put lives at risk the first one he checks up on is you. He just wants to make sure you are prepared and know what you are doing without getting hurt.




End file.
